tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaxswim as "Lindsay" (Camp Drama)
15:42 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 15:43 Yes 15:43 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 15:43 Yes 15:43 Courtney8 has changed nick to Jaxswim 15:43 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 15:43 Protagonist 15:44 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 15:44 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaxswim/Lindsay_(TDRR) 15:44 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Geoff. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 15:44 Jaxswim has changed nick to Courtney7 15:44 Gwen has changed nick to Geoff 15:44 wait 15:44 Geoff has changed nick to Geoff14 15:44 Courtney7 has changed nick to Lindsay7 15:44 Like, hi! ^-^ 15:45 Geoff? 15:45 Oh, hey, Lindsay. 15:45 What's up? 15:45 Just working on my tan. 15:45 :D 15:45 Whoa. 15:45 Same here! :D 15:45 Oh my God! 15:45 That's like 15:45 such a coincidence! 15:45 <@TDIFan13> (YOU CANNOT USE OH MY GOD ON TOTAL DRAMA.) 15:45 <@TDIFan13> (Thanks. :)) 15:45 Yeah. 15:45 (Camp Drama *) 15:45 Total coincide- 15:46 ... 15:46 <@TDIFan13> ... 15:46 ... 15:46 <@TDIFan13> You did not. 15:46 <@TDIFan13> >.> 15:46 <@TDIFan13> Just. 15:46 <@TDIFan13> Correct me. 15:46 Can we get back to the scene, please? 15:46 >.> 15:46 <@TDIFan13> No. 15:46 <@TDIFan13> We're restarting. 15:46 <@TDIFan13> And you know what? 15:46 what? 15:47 <@TDIFan13> This time, we're doing it with Alejandro. 15:47 um 15:47 okay 15:47 <@TDIFan13> A Total Drama World Tour contestant. 15:47 <@TDIFan13> Yeah. 15:47 <@TDIFan13> Bet you didn't see this one coming. 15:47 <@TDIFan13> >.> 15:47 Sure didn't, Ryan. 15:47 Suuuure didn't. 15:47 Geoff14 has changed nick to Alejandro 15:47 *trips and falls on Alejandro* 15:47 Oops! 15:47 Sor-- 15:47 :o 15:48 wow 15:48 My mistake, Belle. 15:48 I'm very sorry. 15:48 Actually, it's- 15:48 it's- 15:48 ... 15:48 ummm. 15:48 *chuckles* 15:48 Lindsay. 15:48 I know. 15:48 "Belle" means "beauty" in French, the language of love; and "beauty" is definitely one of the many positive words to describe you. ;) 15:48 :o 15:48 You are soooo great! 15:48 You know what else is great? 15:48 The Eiffel tower. 15:48 What? :3 15:48 Maybe I can take you there sometime? ;) 15:48 Oh my God, I love Switzerland! 15:49 Yes! 15:49 :D 15:49 <@TDIFan13> (GOSH.) 15:49 (gosh*) 15:49 <@TDIFan13> (OH MY GOSH.) 15:49 (whatever) 15:49 Uhhh, yes. 15:49 Switzerland will work just fine, as well. 15:49 Have you ever been to France? 15:49 Of course. 15:49 My daddy took me there once on a business trip. 15:49 :3 15:49 Your daddy is very lucky to have a daughter like you. 15:50 Oh, I know, he tells me all the time 15:50 What I wouldn't do to kiss you goodnight every day. ;) 15:50 And of course he-- 15:50 Or... even just... 15:50 :$ 15:50 To kiss you... 15:50 :$ :$ :$ 15:50 You are an angel. 15:50 You could...if you want. ;) 15:50 Ah, but I must respect a woman's boundaries. 15:50 NO KISS ME PLEASE 15:50 Kissing on the first day? 15:50 *jumps on Alejandro* 15:50 I would never. 15:51 I'm a gentleman. 15:51 Uhhh 15:51 :| 15:51 I.. 15:51 Okay? 15:51 * Alejandro kisses Lindsay. 15:51 * Lindsay7 kisses back 15:51 EEEE THIS IS AMAZING 15:51 Lindsay, it's been so nice to talk to you. Unfortunately, I've gotta go vote someone off. I really hope I don't get voted off... then I won't get to spend any more time with you. 15:51 ;) 15:51 Vote someone off? 15:52 Oh, wait, yeah. 15:52 Don't vote out Belle! 15:52 She's, like, my BFF. 15:52 Belle? 15:52 You're the only Belle I see. 15:52 ;) 15:52 * Alejandro walks off. 15:52 Alejandro ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #overflux [] 15:52 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:52 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 15:52 okay. 15:52 thaaaaanks 15:52 Lindsay7 ~Jaxswim@c-67-161-29-110.hsd1.ca.comcast.net has left #overflux [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions